


All The Light Leads To You

by Subject_A5_The_Glue



Category: the maze runner
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Child Abuse, Multi, Newt and Sonya are siblings, Sibling Love, newtmas - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-17
Updated: 2016-06-17
Packaged: 2018-07-15 13:20:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7223920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Subject_A5_The_Glue/pseuds/Subject_A5_The_Glue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Newt's been working hard since his mother passed. He's been working to provide care for his fourteen year old sister Sonya, and to keep steady grades so he can get into a good college far away from his drunken excuse for a father. Then he meets the brown haired boy with a smirk and almost can't stand him.</p>
<p>    Thomas isn't big on working hard. His father is the C.E.O. of W.I.C.K.D, a weapons and chemical manufacturing company that is extremely successful, so it seems everything's just been given to him. Then he meets the blonde boy with the limp and is intrigued.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All The Light Leads To You

Prologue

    Newt carefully closed the door of the small apartment him, his little sister, and his father shared. It was almost ten-thirty and he had just gotten home from his after school job as a waiter at a twenty four hour diner. He carefully peeked inside, making sure his father was either out or passed out, and made note of his unconscious father, laying on the couch, unmoving.

  
    Quickly he ran to the room him and his  sister Sonya shared. He smiled as he saw Sonya, her small frame curled comfortably in a ball, reading her assigned English Lit book. When she was finally aware of her brothers presence, she shot up with a smile. "Hey Sony!" Newt greeted quietly. "We're reading The Great Gatsby!" She gushed happily. Smiling, Newt set his backpack down, and pulled out the forty dollars he had earned in the past three days. He hid twenty in his pillowcase, where he hid all his money, and put twenty on his dresser so his father wouldn't get angry at him for keeping his money, for all he knew twenty dollars was all Newt had earned.

  
    After reprimanding Sonya for staying up to late waiting for him, and getting her to bed he quietly went into the bathroom and turned on the shower. Newt, winced as he stepped into the cold shower. Their apartment complex's crappy plumbing made it practically impossible to take a warm shower. Sighing he let the water run over his head, praying he would find someone to save him from this life he was living, praying someone would help him get away and get his sister away too.


End file.
